Pikmin 3
Pikmin 3 is the third installment in the Pikmin franchise. It was released on July 13th, 2013 in Japan, July 26th, 2013 in Europe, July 27th, 2013 in Australia, and August 4th, 2013 for America for the Nintendo Wii U console. Elements new to the series include two new Pikmin types, the ability to throw leaders, using three leaders at a time, several different control schemes, and a handy information terminal, theKopPad. It is the first original entry in the Pikmin franchise in 9 years, since the original release of'' Pikmin 2'' on the Gamecube in 2004 Plot The planet of Koppai is facing an inevitable doomsday due to a booming population growth, and a "general lack of planning" that resulted in the depletion of all food resources. They send unmanned scout vessels, called SPEROs, out into space to search for a planet containing edible matter. They were losing hope when the SPEROs returned with no data, the final one arrives with coordinates to PNF-404, better known as the Pikmin planet, which the Koppaites believe to be an uncharted planet. Three explorers are sent to PNF-404 to retrieve seeds to bring back and cultivate on Koppai; Alph, a young engineer, Brittany, a botanist, and Charlie, the captain of their ship, the S.S. Drake. As they approach the atmosphere of PNF-404, the Drake malfunctions and ejects the three explorers before plummeting to the surface of the planet. Charlie wakes up in the Distant Tundra, where he finds a group of wild Yellow Pikmin which he quickly befriends. However, this friendship is cut short when Charlie enters a cave and is swallowed by a large, invisible creature... Alph wakes up in the Tropical Wilds, where he discovers a red Onion and its Pikmin, which he quickly uses to help him find the S.S. Drake, which has landed safely, aside from missing a component that renders it incapable of activating its Warp Drive... Brittany lands in the Garden of Hope and finds herself trapped until Alph rescues her by using the newly-discovered Rock Pikmin. Later they arrive at the Distant Tundra where Brttany is ejected from the Drake again due to a storm. She lands in a cave and finds yellow pikmin. With the yellows, she escapes the cave and reunites with Alph. Shortly after this, the duo fight the Vehemoth Phosbat, and after defeating it, they free Captain Charlie. Charlie reveals that he found a data file stating that Captain Olimar has the Cosmic Drive Key. Later on, the explorers began to receive signals from an unknown source. This eventually leads them to find that Louie has crashed onto the planet, whom they rescue from the Scornet Maestro. The day after rescuing him, he steals all their juice and tries to escape to The Ship, only to be eaten by a Quaggled Mireclops and rescued again by the three explorers. After this second encounter, he is tied up to prevent him from causing the leaders trouble again, and he gives them the coordinates to the Formidable Oak, where his colleague is being held captive. Upon arriving at the final area, the explorers learn that Louie's colleague, Captain Olimar, was sent to the planet by Hocotate Freight to try and find more treasure in order to buy back the S.S. Dolphin, but ended up crashing and completely destroying his ship. Alone on the surface, he was abducted by a large, overprotective creature called a Plasm Wraith, which tries to mother him and refuses to let him go. Eventually, the three explorers from Koppai free Olimar from the Wraith and escape with him on the S.S. Drake as the Wraith screams at them for taking Olimar away. In the game's closing moments, the Narrator implies the crashing of both ships was not by accident, and Alph also states that Louie was accidentally left behind yet again. At the end of the credits, the Pikmin are seen singing and cooexisting with both themselves and the creatures of the Pikmin planet. However, this is interrupted when the Pikmin spot a flaming object crashing onto the surface of the planet.. References Characters *Alph *Brittany *Charlie Areas *Tropical Wilds *Garden of Hope *Distant Tundra *Twlight River *Formidable Oak Category:Canon